


Escape

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Self Harm, Set after Season 2 Finale, and some fluff, jerome isn't all bad, some self harm at the beginning, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person Reader is having a really shitty night, then Jerome shows up (Set a month or so after the Gotham Season 2 Finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Had a pretty shitty night myself, not as bad as reader, but still bad. And it inspired this.
> 
> SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING

                I held the knife to my wrist, ready to make the final, deepest cut. The one I knew would take away the pain forever. I was so fucking sick of it all; Sick of a mother who did nothing but scream, a father who was emotionally abusive, and a brother who was always too strung out to barely remember his own name. I was sobbing but my fan was going loudly so one would hear me.

                “Heya gorgeous, whatcha doin?” I heard a voice speak and turned around to see a pale fiery headed ginger at my window. I recognized him instantly, Jerome Valeska. He had somehow faked his death, he was back, and now running Gotham with Jim Gordon gone.

                “WH-what are you doing here?” I said through the tears. I wanted to die, but not like this… He grinned

                “Dollface, don’t mean to be rude, but I could hear you sobbing from the street. And as much as I love causing pain, I’m not totally heartless. I knew I didn’t have any of my guys in the area, so I wanted to see what was up.” He popped the screen out of my window and was now sitting on the window sill, half in my room, half out. I clutched the knife a little tighter. He noticed

                “Now now, doll,” he placated “I’m not going to hurt you, not after you’ve hurt yourself so badly.” He gestured to the cuts and scars on my wrists and the few on my thighs.

                “Now, I understand wanting to hurt someone else for pleasure, but why yourself?” He asked, swinging his legs around so he was now in my room, then he landed on my bed. I scooched away a little bit but he only scooched closer so I gave up and started talking as more tears started falling.

                “Family issues.” HE started laughing.

                “Been there. Took care of that issue. Got the asylum sentence to prove it.”

                “Yeah, I know. I saw the news.” His grin somehow got wider,

                “Ahhhhh! I see. Pretty and well-educated.” I looked at him, thinking I misheard, but he only winked and waved his hand.

                “Continue your tale of woe.” I sighed and closed the knife, but didn’t put it away.

                “My mother’s a bitch, father’s a jackass, and brother’s a druggie. I’m failing out of school. I just…can’t seem to get one source of happiness in my life.” He leaned forward, I flinched at first but it was merely to grab the small stuffed elephant off my mobile desk. He examined it, smiling.

                “Reminds me of the circus…” he mused. There was quiet for a while, just my sniffs as the tears kept falling, till they stopped.

                “Sounds like you do got it pretty rough darling. If you want, I could…take care of them for you.” He raised an eyebrow but I shook my head immediately.

                “No. I don’t want them dead. I want to die so I can finally stop hurting.” He shrugged.

                “Well that’s one way to do it.” He moved to put the elephant back when he noticed all my little pill bottles.

                “What are these all for, dollface? I thought you said your brother was the junkie.” I laughed slightly.

                “No uhm. I have some issues. I get chronic migraines, I don’t sleep well, and o birth control.” I explained and he flashed me a mischievous grin.

                “It’s not for that, Jerome. It’s just to help my hormones.”

                “Mmmhhmmmmm. Whatever you say, doll.” He smiled and picked up the last bottle. It was empty.

                “What’s this one for?” He asked.

                “My depression. I went to the doctor to get my refill, but when I called the pharmacy, they didn’t have it. When I called my doctor’s, they said they sent it. Either way, I haven’t taken them in like a week.” He raised his eyebrows and whistled

                “I’ve heard of people going off their meds, but it usually has a bit more violent outcomes.” I showed him my wrist.

                “It already did.” He examined my wrist, then looked closer at the pill bottle, then nodded.

                “I’ll be back in say…20 minutes. Don’t do anything else.” And with that, he took the pill bottle, took the screen back out, and was gone.

                _I should do it now_. I thought to myself. I wanted to. But I didn’t. I couldn’t. Something intrigued me FAR too much about this man that I couldn’t hurt myself. More than I had. Instead, I did my usual routine. I snuck downstairs, quietly so as not to disturb my sleeping parents, then washed and bandaged the wounds. I made my way back upstairs and he was already there, but with blood splatters on his t-shirt.

                “Jerome, what did you-” I was interrupted by him tossing me a completely full bottle of my anti-depressants. My eyes widened.

                “I like causing pain and anarchy. But I don’t like seeing pretty girls cause pain to themselves.” That time I knew I had heard him right. I blushed.

                “Thank you Jerome. So much.” But then I grew suspicious, this was the man who was currently causing utter fear and panic in Gotham. He wanted something.

                “Aaaah. There’s the face.” He started laughing.

                “Everyone makes that face when they realize I’m going to want something in return. Well, I do. But don’ worry. It’s not too bad. No dirty work.” That relieved me and I sighed.

                “Alright, what do you want?” He grinned, wider than I had seen tonight.

                “You.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “You heard me dollface. I want you. From what I’ve seen, you’re pretty interesting. And you’re gorgeous. And you’re smart, right?” I nodded.

                “I’m only failing college cause I never wanna go to class.” He nodded.

                “Understandable. But I need someone essentially to do all the boring paperwork that comes with being king of Gotham. Sound good?” I conside3red my options. On the one hand, this was crazy. On the other hand, this was escape.

                “I don’t have to do dirty work?” He chuckled.

                “Do you want to?” I smiled sheepishly, then sat down on the bed next to him and opened the drawer on my desk to show him my lighter and burnt object collection.

                “Hmm… seems like you do have a dark side. I have a guy for fires, but lately he’s been lacking his usual spark.” We both started laughing, mine was quiet compared to his loud, and sort of arousing one.”

                “So, we got a deal?” He held out his hand. In the choice of crazy vs freedom, I chose freedom. I took his hand to shake it, but instead he pressed his lips tight against mine. I was shocked at first, but quickly melted into it.  When we finally broke, he smiled.

                “Looks like I might have something else for you to do, gorgeous.” HE kissed me again quickly. Then gestured to the suitcase in the corner, still unpacked.

                “Pack whatever you need in that, I’ve got a car outside. But not your computer, or your phone. Don’t need them tracking me. But don’t worry. I’ll buy you brand new ones, whatever you want.”

                I quickly threw in my pills, my favorite books, clothes, as well as my favorite blanket and stuffed animals, which made Jerome smirk and comment “Adorable.” When my suitcase was packed, I left a sticky note on the desk saying “Bye.” And carefully snuck out the window behind Jerome. WE threw the case in the trunk, he got in the driver’s side and me the passenger. He started the car and cranked u the radio, only to find that “Heathens” by twenty one pilots was on. We both laughed and he started driving. He took my hand as I relaxed into the seat, driving off into my crazily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets popular enough, and enough people want it, I'll write a smutty chapter 2 ;)


End file.
